


a battered thing

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Nori's heart is a battered thing, not easily given away.





	

Nori’s all leers for the little love-triangle Ori finds himself in, one lover is enough to occupy one, but Nori’s little sibling find himself entertaining two.

 

Yet he envies his brother for his surety, the  _ knowing _ his brother has, deep in his bones, in his heart, his soul, that the two who he’s with are the right for him, the one’s to spend eternity with in Mahal’s halls.

 

Because Nori cannot give himself so easily, cannot trust his battered heart, doesn’t feel he’s good enough. His body he gives willingly, but his heart…

 

Dwalin might never be trusted with it.


End file.
